familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Suzdal
|pop_density= |pop_density_as_of= |pop_density_ref= |pop_latest= |pop_latest_date= |pop_latest_ref= |established_date=999 |established_title= |established_date_ref= |current_cat_date= |current_cat_date_ref= |prev_name1= |prev_name1_date= |prev_name1_ref= |postal_codes=601291 |postal_codes_ref= |dialing_codes=49231 |dialing_codes_ref= |website=http://www.gorodsuzdal.ru/ |website_ref= |commonscat=Suzdal |date=May 2010 }} Suzdal ( ) is a town and the administrative center of Suzdal Rayon of Vladimir Oblast, Russia, situated northeast of Moscow, from the city of Vladimir, on the Kamenka River. Population: History , Transfiguration Cathedral and Belfry]] The history of the town dates back to at least the year 1024. It is called Sursdalar or Sudrdala (the southern valley) in the Norse Sagas - which probably also is the origin of the town's name. For centuries it functioned as the capital of several Russian principalities. It forms part of the Golden Ring. It was granted city status in 1777. After a decline in political importance, the town rose in prominence as a religious center with numerous monasteries and a remarkable ratio of churches to citizens: at one point, forty churches for four hundred families. Today, the town operates as an important tourist center, featuring many fine examples of old Russian architecture — most of them churches and monasteries. Walking through the town one might get the feeling that every third building is a church. Although having over ten thousand residents, Suzdal still retains the look and feel of a small village with streams and meadows everywhere nearby, and chicken and livestock a common sight on the city streets, some of which are unpaved. This juxtaposition of stunning medieval architecture with its pastoral setting lends Suzdal a picturesque charm, and in the summer artists and easels are a common sight. In March, the Suzdal tourist center is home to the Open Russian Festival of Animated Film. The Cathedral of the Nativity in Suzdal is one of the eight White Monuments of Vladimir and Suzdal, a World Heritage Site. Monuments *'Wooden Church of Saint Nicholas'. This church was built in Glotovo Russia in 1766 and was recently moved to Suzdal in 1960 to be part of a museum of wooden architecture. The church is elevated off the ground about a story high from when it was moved across the country. This church is made out of all wood and represents the close relationship between wood and stone architecture and how precise the Russians were while building this back in 1766. *'St John the Baptist Church'. This church was built in 1720, the same time that Saint Nicholas church was built. The amazing thing about this church is the difference between the types of architecture of the two churches that were built during the same time period. Whereas the Saint Nicholas church is all wooden the St John Church is made out of white plastered walls with wooden supports. The differences between the arches and textures and overall appearance is truly so different and is definitely a sight to see. *'The Saint Alexander Convent'. This church was built in 1240 by an unknown architect. It is said that the princesses of Suzdal, Mariya and Agrippina, were buried here in 14th century. The old architecture with new improvements makes this church interesting and different. *'Convent of Intercession'. The convent was found in 1264. In the center of this beautiful white walled convent is the cathedral of the Intercession; it was an add on built in 1518 by an unknown man. The interior of the cathedral has no paintings or stained glass, it is just plan white stone walls all around. The church was and still is one of the richest convents in Russia. The convent is the home of many nuns and is also the burial vault for twenty nuns of noble birth. Connected to the white stoned wall cathedral is an art museum you can tour. There are many beautiful paintings but none in the actual cathedral itself. This building is filled with beautiful arches and art created in the 16th and 17th century. Plus in the very heart of the convent is a restaurant to feed your appetite after all the site seeing. International relations Twin towns and sister cities Suzdal is twinned with: * Évora, Portugal * Klec, Czech Republic * Rothenburg ob der Tauber, Germany * Windham, United States References Notes Sources *Brumfield, William. Suzdal: Architectural Heritage in Photographs (Moscow: Tri Kvadrata, 2009) ISBN 978-5-94607-118-5 External links * *Official website of Suzdal *Unofficial website of Suzdal *Suzdal Festival of Russian animation (films from the 2005-2007 festival program, with Esperanto subtitles) *"Temples of Russia" - 3D model of the Nativity of the Theotokos cathedral in Suzdal *Suzdal: A Living Museum of Russian History (audio slide show) *Museum of Wooden Architecture and Peasant Life (Suzdal) Category:Suzdal Category:Cities and towns in Vladimir Oblast Category:Golden Ring of Russia Category:World Heritage Sites in Russia